This invention relates to a novelty toy, primarily designed for use by children. The toy is designed to be safe, economical of manufacture, and suitable for entertaining use by children, as well as others.
Accordingly, a primary object of this invention is to provide a safe, useful toy for children.
Another object of this invention is to provide a safe, useful and economical toy for use by children which may be integrally formed and molded, for example, in an injection molding machine.
A further object of this invention is to provide a safe, economical novelty toy designed for attachment over the uttermost extremity of a person's finger.
Another object of the invention is to provide a safe, economical novelty toy which will securely, but releaseably, grip the outer extremity portion of a person's digit.
An even further object of the invention is to provide a novelty toy which has an associated stand for resting of the device when it is not in use.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an injection moldable plastic toy, designed for attachment to a person's finger, with the internal cavity of the toy of such a construction that it securely but releaseably will grip the finger, and further with the body portion of the plastic material shaped like the configuration of an airplane, and having outwardly extending wings, a tail section, a front nose attaching propeller, and the shape of a pilot character sitting in the cockpit. The result is an action toy with a rotatable propeller which spins when the wearer's hand is thrust through an air space.